Relief From An Embrace
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: After Jacob went missing, the Rooks and I looked everywhere for him. Soon enough, Evie had found him after Jack the Ripper was killed by her. No sooner than that, I had ran across the city to see him. Nothing can stop me now. SPOILERS FROM DLC Jacob/Reader


**A/N- This has spoilers from the Jack the Ripper DLC. So, I haven't played Syndicate yet, BUT, I have an idea on what the twins act and talk. Hospitals probably weren't a thing in the game, but *shrugs* it seemed perfect for the story.**

* * *

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

My feet stomped harshly against the rooftops of London, breath coming out in wisps in the cold air. My hood long since been put down, as if I cared, all my focus was on getting to the hospital where Evie has told me they would be. The thoughts swarming my head were like hands constricting my throat tighter each second that passed. My eyes were blurred with tears once the hospital was in range. Hopping off the rooftop, I skidded across walls, eventually coming to rest when my feet slammed harshly against the stone that decorated the streets. My hands pushed me off the walls, taking off into another sprint across the street. The moon shone high in the sky, the people of London crowding the streets was unbearable as I shoved my way to the hospital. Angry remarks and shouts were thrown my way, but I didn't care. Finally arriving at my destination, I slammed the doors open, panting and wheezing as if I had run across the city five times. Evie, who was sitting in a chair reading a book, looked up at me. I wobbled over to her. "Are they done with him?" I panted, sitting next to the female Assassin. She shook her head, taking my shaking hand in her and gripped it tightly.

"They found a lot of cuts on his body, his left eye suffered the worst." My breath halted and my eyes went wide. "But, he's showing signs of recovery, (Y/N)." She took me by the shoulders and hugged me tightly, making sure to bury my head on her shoulder as I cried silently. My hands grabbed fistfuls of her jacket, stomach quivering with the fear of loosing the one I loved to a murderer, an Assassin, a being we once called Brother. I took a deep, shaky breath, feeling comfort from the twin as her fingers went through my messy (h/c) hair. Knots from pulling and gripping it earlier must've been there. Shivers of pain and comfort was washing through me, calmness overtook dread, empathy overtook rage, Evie was the one that found her little brother like this after all. Once my sobs quieted down, the doors opened and one of the Rooks walked through, emotionless as we all would be. A mask that would hide our sadness was present. He sat down on the chair next to Evie, a hand rubbing across his forehead. "Is he okay now?" The Rook nodded.

"The drugs they used put him to sleep as they were stitching his cuts. They had just got done." I breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against Evie who offered no resistance, only wrapping an arm around my shoulders and rubbing my arm slowly. I closed my bloodshot eyes, from all the running, worrying and crying, sleep came quick, as was the darkness that threatened to pull me down.

* * *

A soft hand gently shook my shoulder, I was never the heavy sleeper, so I woke up easily. Snapping up, my head was resting on Evie's lap and she had a gigantic smile on her face. "Wake up (Y/N), Jacob has been calling you for ages!" She beamed, ceasing to stop me as I darted up and ran through the double doors. I followed the sound of Jacob's calls, the last door on the left was where I could hear him. I slammed the door open, Jacob was laying on the floor, a Nurse trying to get him back on the bed. His face turned once the door open and a big smile came to his face, his arm that wasn't around the Nurse's shoulder reached out towards me. I immediately went to his aid, wrapping his other arm around my shoulders and ushering the Nurse away, she left without an hesitation, probably relived that she didn't have to worry about Jacob anymore. Very gently as to stop reopen his stitches, I placed him on the bed so he was sitting up, he was shirtless, bandages covering his entire upper body, some along his arms and left eye. His arms managed to find my waist, pulling me closely so he could bury his face in my shoulder, sobs shaking his almost weak shoulders. Taking a deep breath, tears of happiness were escaping my eyes, my nose buried in his messed up hair and arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull him close. His tears stained through my robes, but I could care less. His warm embrace was all I needed right now.

"I missed you!" I sobbed, leaning back to kiss his forehead with all the love I could muster. My shaking fingers brushed the dark brown hair out of his eyes. "I don't know how many times I need to say it to get it stuck in your thick skull, but I missed you, god dammit!" My eyes darted around his face, wiping the tears away from his bloodshot eyes. Taking in a gasp for breath, I leaned my forehead against his, taking in his beautiful scent of gunpowder and fire. Jacob crawled back, leaning against the wall with a tiny smile on his face. His eye closed, leading me to close my eyes too. He pecked my lips, once, twice, three times before his hand grasped the back of my neck. His one eye looking up at me with such relief and happiness, I'm sure my eyes read the same thing.

"I love you so much..." He sealed my lips in the most gentle kiss I had ever received from him. His other hand grasped the back of my head, gripping a fistful of my (h/c) hair, but not too rough, this wasn't the time to go all the way, not now. I pulled back and rested my head on his bare shoulder.

"Words can't describe how much I love you, Jacob." Smiling, I took my boots and gloves off, also my tunics until I was left with a simple white shirt and loose trousers. I laid on my side, wrapping my arms around Jacob, who offered no type of resistance. I felt his arm wrapping around my back, hand resting on my stomach. Throwing my leg over one of his, I kissed the pulse on his neck and smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm not letting you leave my sight, Mr. Frye." A chuckle rose from his chest.

"Trust me, love. I know you won't."

* * *

 **(I made this one.) Lesson Learned From The Series-** _"Blood doesn't make you family. It's loyalty, honesty, and trust that makes you family."_


End file.
